


Sovereign

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sexual Tension, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future when David is king and Jack comes to visit him as an honored guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign

Jack knows it, and he likes it.

David has been king for ten years, re-elected with ease. Jack never ran; he preferred diplomacy (i.e., chatting up foreign leaders over drinks). But every time Jack comes back to visit, David feels like an unsophisticated rube who will never understand all the layers of words and secrets that surround him. 

Once they are alone, Jack whispers promises, threats, commands. His plans for their night, acts beautiful in their brutality. 

David will always think of Jack as the rightful king, and Jack knows it. 

He never takes political advantage, but he takes advantage nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "you’ll always be my king"


End file.
